Damas
Damas was a supporting character in Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 3 and the main Protagonist of Sonic Storm Adventures: Next Generations. He was the king of Spargus and later revealed to be the long-lost father of Jak, whom he knew by his birth name, Mar. He was once the ruler of Haven City while in the House of Mar before he was betrayed and usurped by Baron Praxis and subsequently banished to the Wasteland and changed his hometown Domincan to Spargus. History ''Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 3'' Damas appeared in the prologue of Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 3 when he, Kleiver, and one unnamed Wastelander found the sleeping Sonic Storm Adventures team (Who doesn't remember them from when he was 5) in the desert. He brought them to Spargus, where he made Pecker his adviser, and has the team prove themselves worthy to stay in Spargus. After passing the initial test, the gang gradually proved themselves to Damas, who grew fond of them, calling Jak "one of my finest warriors". Their relationship is strained slightly when the team refused to fight Sig (defiling the Spargus Arena) but eventually the team gained three war amulet parts to complete a single amulet and became true citizens of Spargus. During this time, Jak discovered many aspects of Damas' past, such as the loss of his child, and his former position as Haven's leader. The two do not recognize the familial relationship that they share: little Mar was too young and separated for too long to remember his father, and Damas did not recognize his grown son. It is not until after Damas' death that Jak learns the truth. Damas died after the mission "Break through Ruins" when Jordan accidently throws his fireball at the Slam Dozer him and Jak were driving. Julie tries to summon Vivian and Frankie using the battle amulet she and her friends earned while in Spargus, and Damas comes in by saving them from the rhino guards. In Damas' final moments, he requests that Jak finds his son, Mar, and says that he would be wearing a Seal of Mar amulet, indicating royalty in Haven City. Jak then realizes that the kid they sent back in time during Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak II was Damas' son, and recalled that the kid was younger Jak. Jak then utters "Father..." as Damas dies in his arms. Darrienne then mocks Jak for not realizing this sooner, and also reveals that it was him who has kidnapped him in the first place. After Damas' death, Narisa superseded him one the throne to Spargus. Characteristics Appearance Damas is a tall, robust human male, with intimidating, sharp, and bold features. He has a crown of thorns growing from his skull, which was neither mentioned or explained during the game and appeared to be a non-obscurity. He is bald on the top of his head, possibly due to the crown, but has locks of white hair around the side and back of his head. He wears typical wastelander's clothing, though it appears to be more royal and traditional, being decorated with Precursor armor. He wields a staff crafted in Precursor metal with the words "We" and "Pride" written in Precursor alphabet. Personality Damas has a generally cold personality initially, though also speaks with pride and acute wisdom, coming off as an experienced, calculated, and bold leader. As the game progresses, Jak gradually grows closer to Damas, and Damas displays more of a personal nature, showing concern for Jak, saying he must not lose him, and noting that some missions were "close". In the end of the game, he came to Jak's side in his time of need, and proved loyal to his new citizen. He is a very capable leader, and is loyal to his city and other citizens. Family *Monglia/Sasha (Lover) *Megaren (Ex-Wife) *King Reginald (Father, deceased) *Queen Libethen (Mother, deceased) * Withnin (Uncle, deceased) *Alec (Brother, deceased) *Donna (Sister) *Mack (Brother) *Mar/Jak (Son, with Monglia/Sasha) *Lucy (Daughter, with Megaren) *Reggie (Son, with Megaren) *Narisa (Niece) *Kristen (Niece) *Benny (Nephew) *Elaine (Adopted Granddaughter) *Destiny (Future Granddaughter) *Davis (Future Grandson) *Keith (Future Grandson) *Ty (Future Grandson) *Bobby (Future Grandson) Gallery 'I gotta do something.'.png Clarice trying to flirt with Damas.png Moria looking at Damas.png Clarice tackle hugging Damas.png Moria thinking about Damas.png Damas and Candice.png Damas is shocked.png Damas transforming into Dark Damas.png 'Damas, where are you'.png Super Damas.jpg Damas looking up.jpg The Chaos Emerald activates in Damas' hand.png Damas is going to fight.png Damas trying to cheer Future Nancy.png Tami hugging Damas.png Damas concetrating his Chaos Control powers.png Damas spying on Dante.png Damas and Moria.png Clarice holding onto Damas.png Damas the Hedgehog using Chaos Control for the first time.png Damas the Hedgehog.png|Damas as a hedgehog 8 year old Damas getting 7 year old Monglia out of the forest.png Damas force kissing Monglia.png Little Damas hugging Little Monglia.png Young Damas kisses Young Monglia's head.png Young Damas and Young Monglia's goodbye hug.png Elaine kisses Young Damas on the cheek.png Young Damas and Young Monglia kissed.png Damas and Monglia (Teenagers).png Future Nancy hugging Damas.png Damas is sad.png Super Sonic and Super Damas praticing their moves.png Damas sitting by a tree.png 'Don't cry, Damas...'.png Damas is in pain.png Damas is confused.png Damas crossing his arms.jpg Damas takes the hit for Moria.png Clarice hugs on Damas.png Damas is going to fight (2).png Damas glaring.png Damas comforting Monglia.png Damas x Monglia kiss.png 'DAMAS!!!'.png Dark Damas hurt.png Damas bleeding to death by mrgamerandwatcher-d9k88lh.png Damas, dying, saying goodbye.png Jak, Daxter, Damas.png 'Take my hand.'.png 'UGH! I can't figure this out!'.png Precursor Pride.png|Damas' Keyblade Troubled heart by darkecofreak3-d6i5lv2.jpg Too late by darkecofreak3-d6jidtt.jpg Damas, Donna, Alec, and Mack.png Damas, Brook, and Buddy.png Damas' Sadness.png King Reginald and Baby Damas.png Young Damas is shy.png Damas' ultimate power.png Far away from you by cameron33268110-da2bnvi.jpg Did not see that coming by cameron33268110-da2ddgy.jpg Damas as a hedgehog by cameron33268110-da2064t.jpg Damas resurrection by cameron33268110-da2c8bi.jpg Damas going to destroy Lyric's machine.png Damas and mack building a snowman by cameron33268110-da2tfsr.jpg Sad anime base by hopelessamyrose-dabeutc.png angry_maka_base_by_naruxanime_pixels-d4o2h32.png 4034e9f7-7f1f-4bbf-a00a-fd8557d200b1.png Sonic base 9 by brouge4ever-d3v2nev.png Base 128 huh sonic male base by xhannahthehedgehogx-d7x4jtj.png Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Cameron33268110 Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Elves Category:Kings Category:Fathers Category:Sonic Storm Adventures: Next Generations Category:Keyblade Weilder